


Perfection

by Defira



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Free Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defira/pseuds/Defira
Summary: You are the Shadowhand. You are a child of the Light. You seek perfection.You have found it.





	Perfection

You are a prodigy  
A champion  
The greatest of your generation  
You are talented, and gracious, and desirable beyond measure  
Trusted by the Bright Queen herself  
A child of the Luxon  
Blessed

Through all the ages to come, you will seek perfection, following the path of the Light until your soul finds perfection, until you shine with perfection, breathe perfection, live perfection

But

You have already found it

You have found perfection in the way his fingers thread through yours, flushed pink entwined with stoney purple. You have found perfection in the warmth of his laugh, rough and awkward and endearing

You have found perfection in the scrawl of his letters, at times so sleek and elegant, a sign of the man who fought his way to the attention of the greatest minds in the Empire; at other times, the scratching haste of a man who writes as if his moments are numbered, and his opportunity to take notes is at risk. He is both of these men, and he is neither of them, and the purple ink stains on his fingers amuse you and destroy you as you absently kiss each fingertip

You have found perfection in his smile. Beautiful, heartbreaking, far too rare. Charming and shy and sly and hungry. You have memorised each one, and you play each through your mind as you watch him sleep beside you

You have found perfection in his mind, a voracious curiosity to match your own. Nothing delights you more than the evenings spent in lively debate, in research; he pushes you to be better, to be smarter, quicker, and it sets a fire in you unlike anything you have ever encountered

You have found perfection in his arms. In his bed. In his body. In the moments of silence between you in the aftermath, when you watch him watching you 

Through all the ages to come, you will seek perfection

But you have already found it

And it is him

**Author's Note:**

> It's not exactly prose and it's not exactly poetry, but it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down.


End file.
